Runners
|message= Hey you! Yes, you! Come over here for a second. Look, this is top secret, so tell NOBODY. We, the runners, have agreed that you would be a valuable asset in our missions past the fence. I mean, you're really smart, athletic and well built. That's the kind of people we need. Haven't you felt the need to explore? To try new things? Go past the fence and investigate? Well, now you can! Just get a recommendation from one of us or a leader. Try and get it, so you can become one of us! |member list= |rules= *No fighting *Nobody except Runners are allowed into the Runners' penthouse. *'NO RUNNER WILL STAY PAST THE FENCE OVERNIGHT UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION BY MINHO. *Every Runner is to wake up at 5 and be in the fence at 6. Every Runner is to be back at 9, the same day. Lights out at 10. *Killing is not allowed under ANY circumstance. *To be accepted into the runners, you must have a recommendation letter from another runner or leader. If you have a family member who is a runner and made the letter, the letter will not be valid. It must be made by someone who is not related to you. *Eight of them stay behind to analyze and protect the maps. The other twelve go to the outer world, armed in case they face anything, take notes, and make maps of what they see. Runners CAN'T and WON'T stay overnight in the outer world. They come back, make more accurate maps and hand them to the leader. Runners go pass the fence daily. They leave at 5:30 AM and come back at 8:30 PM, so that's why the run. To catch up where they left off the day before. The next day, eight runners who went past the fence stay behind to watch and analyze the maps. You see, they take turns. Their leader has to go pass the fence every day, no excuses. The only people with access to those maps are the runners, Minho and the rest of the leaders of Fervor only. |leader message= "Hey. I'm Minho Casper Lee, Fervor Second-In-Command Leader and leader of the runners. I watched your initiation and think you got what it takes to be one of my runners. I see everything, kid. I've watched you. Talk to another runner or leader. Try and get a letter. Who knows... maybe you'll be a runner soon. Besides, if you don't join now, we will find a way to get you to join us. Runners never give up when they have their mind set on something." -Minho, Leader of the Runners |second-in-command leaders message= "'Sup? I guess It's the first time I see you. I'm Devon Calder, the Runners' Lieutenant. If something happens to Minho, I'm in charge of the Runners. Right now that you're an initiate, work hard. Excell. If you do, there is a big chance that any Fervor Leader, including Minho may recommend you to be a Runner. Follow all the rules, and welcome to our adventurous life." -Devon, Lieutenant. |faction locations= WIP }} Category:Runner Category:Runner Acceptance Category:Fervor